Biting is a Very Bad Habit
by twilightlover1118
Summary: Bella is cold to everyone. She pushes people away. Will she be able to love the one person who broke her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Whoops!

Today is the worst day of the week. Monday. Worst day ever created. Monday has a one word defination: school. There is another horrible word. It also has a bad defination: hell. The only good part of school is seeing your friends.

My name is Isabella Marie Uley. My friends and family call me Bella, or Bells. If your not friends or family, and you call me anything other than Isabella, I'll kick your ass.

"Bella! Get up! Your gonna be late for school!"

"Sam, shut up! I'm up!"

Sam is my older brother. After our parents died three years ago, he took me, Embry, and Emily in. Embry is my younger brother. But only by seven minutes. Sam is 23, and is a total softy to me, Embry, my younger sister Emily, and his wife, Rebecca. To other people, he is a total hardass.

Embry and I are 17, only one more year, and we are adults! Yay! Emily is my younger sister. She was 9 when the accident happened, so, she is now 12 years old. Rebecca is 21, and is currently 5 months pregnant. We don't kow the gender yet. Sad face.

Going back to reality, I jumped out of bed. And looked at my alarm clock. 7:24. _Shit, I'm late._ I ran to my bathroom and did my business and everything, and I ran to my closet. I chose my Stewie shirt and my skinny jeans, and to finish my look off, my Airwalks! I love my shoes! I hurried up, put my hair in a messy bun. I skipped downstairs to grab a granola bar to eat, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Rebecca was there drinking decaf coffee, and rubbing her belly. Embry was waiting for me in the living room, as was Em, because I was their ride to school.

Embry shouted, "About damn time!"

I flipped him off, earning a glare from Sam who was coming in the doorway, with his asshole friends. I hate them. Paul and Jared. Even their names contain assholeness. All they are is a bunch of dicks thinking that they are the best damn thing since sliced bread. There is a reason on why I hate them so much, but that, my friends, is a story for another time.

I hugged Bec and Sam goodbye, flipped the assholes off, and jumped into my baby. My black Ford F150. I worked damn hard to get her, and I scream everytime someone goes near her.

I hurried up, and got Em to school, and than drove myself and Embry to the highschool. The highschool was alittle further away, so we had about ten minutes until we arrived. So Em decided this was a good time to talk.

"I don't know why you are so mean to them. They never did anything wrong to you, so I don't know why your such a bitter bitch to them." That talk resulted in me flipping the bird at him. He sighed and stayed silent.

School went by without a hitch. I don't talk to anybody at school, even though Embry is at my side all day. There's a reason for that too. On why I'm such a bitch.

I never have been the same since the accident. I used to be a happy girl, always smiling. Not now.

I'm the reason that my parents are dead.

On the night that it happened, I was being a brat. I was pissed at mom and dad for not stopping at the mall. I was screaming at them, telling them how much I hated them, and then the next thing I knew, I was laying in a hospital bed. Mom and Dad were killed on impact. Dad accidentally drove off into a ditch, while focusing on me yelling. The last thing I said to them was that I hated them. I will forever be weighed down with that guilt.

I sped to get home, feeling the tears coming. I didn't let people see me cry. It made me feel weak. We arrived home, and as soon as the truck was off, I ran into the house, not even bringing my books inside. I could see Sam and Bec talking, assholes in the kitchen too. I ran upto my room, locked the door, and sat in my bed crying. After about an hour of crying, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bells?"

It was Sam. He was trying to turn the doorknob, only to find out that it's locked. I went to answer it. I unlocked the door, opened it, and went back to my bed. He walked in, and shut the door behind him. There was only a few people in this world that can cheer me up. Those people are: Sam, Embry, Emily, and my daddy. Since one of them is gone, it narrows the list down. All they could do was sit there and just be there. They don't talk, hug, or touch me. Just them being there will make me cheer up. About ten minutes later, I moved up, and I snuggled into Sam, and I fell asleep for the night.

When I woke up, it was still dark outside, so that meant that it was still the same day. I heard laughter downstairs, and knew that there was going to be questions. Sam was still by my side, and still asleep. So, I quietly got up, and went downstairs to only find that the assholes are still there. Great! Just what I need. Notice the sarcasm. I got into the living room, and it's like magic on how the conversation all of a sudden...stops. I was a bit cranky, so I snapped at them.

"What?"

Rebecca tried to calm me down. "Nothing hunny."

"Mhmm. Okay, watever."

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, when I felt another presence behind me. I hope it's not one of the assholes.

"Hey Bells." I was wrong. It is one of the assholes.

"What do you want, Jared?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I went back to finding me something to eat. I found some leftover chicken from last night, and I started to heat it up. And when I turned around, he was still there. I glared at him.

"What?"

"I wanna know something."

I waited, silently telling him to go on.

"Why are you so cold to people? Sam and Rebecca didn't have to take you guys in. You could be in a shelter right now, or worse...You could be seperated from Embry or Emily. You should show alittle respect, or be kind every once in a while. I understand why you are mean to me, but why are you mean to Paul? He never did anything to you. So, tell me why you are such a bitch to everyone around you."

I was silent. I was shocked that he would even attempt to tell me this.

"Okay. You want to know why?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Okay. I am such a bitch to everyone because I don't want them hurt. I killed my parents. I'm the reason that they are dead. If I wasn't such a fucking brat that night, they would still be alive. Sam would've been able to dance with Mom at his wedding, instead of me during the Mother Son Dance. That was Mom's job! After I got out of the hospital, my bother disappeared for a month. Than he came back, and you guys join with him. I have nothing against Paul, everytime I flip you guys off, it's directed towards you. You broke up with me after beong together for 2 years. I loved you, dammit! I still do! And you dump me like yesterdays garbage! That is why I'm so cold to everyone, because I have had too many people go."

I didn't even realize that I told him that I still loved him...Woops!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**AN: / I know that it's been a while since I have updated any of my stories and I am sincerely sorry. **

I turned around after my rant at Jared and got my chicken out of the microwave. I grabbed a bag of chips, bottle of water, and started walking out of the kitchen when Jared grabbed my elbow.

"Bells…"

I jerked out of his grasp and hightailed my ass up to my room. I started eating my late dinner when someone knocked on the door.

I sighed, "Who is it?"

"It's just me. I need your help," Emily said quietly through the door.

"Come on in."

She came in carrying her math book. She has some trouble with math lately. I had the same math teacher when I was in her grade, but math was like a second language to me.

"What is it about?" I asked her while scooting over to make room on my bed.

"Something about squares or something. I don't understand it."

I nodded, "Okay. How many problems are you stuck on?"

"All of them. I don't know what it is," she whispered.

"Kay. A square is a short way of saying that the base, or in this case," I said while pointing at a problem, "the seven, is multiplied by itself. So, seven squared is what?"

"Forty-nine."

"Good."

(**BTW: I learned all of my math skills from my favorite math teacher. The best in the world! Go Mr. E!)**

We continued on going through each problem, and before she left, it was a breeze or her. I have been told that I'm a good math tutor. After she left, I quickly ate my dinner, as it was getting cold. I walked downstairs to put the plate in the washer, and I quickly grabbed a Heineken, uncapping it with the bottle opener. Sam and his posy liked to drink a beer occasionally, and they liked the good stuff. I only drink when I have a really bad day, like today. Ever since Rebecca got pregnant, they don't carry hard liquor in the house anymore. So I was suck with this. I poured it in my colored-water-bottle, and put the bottle under some trash in the bin. I carried the bottle upstairs, closing and locking the door. I took a sip, getting my book out.

_**Lover Awakened by J.R. Ward**_

_**As their naked skin brushed, she moaned and she bit her lip again. This time he bent down and licked the fresh blood off her mouth. The taste of it, the electric tingle on his tongue, thrilled him. Scared him. Reminded him that he had been living off weak sustenance for over a century.**_

_**With a curse he shoved all his stupid baggage out of the way and focused on Bella. Her legs were sawing underneath him, he had to- **_

A knock interrupted my reading. I put the half full bottle beside me and put the bookmark where I was.

"Come in."

As soon as I saw who it was, I groaned.

"Go away."

"You said to come in," he replied cockily.

I looked at Jared. He had a determined look on his face. Asshole.

"What do you want Jared?"

"I want to talk about earlier."

I sighed, "What is there to talk about?"

"You know damn good and well what I'm talking about."

I hated that phrase, and he knew it. He knows me better then Embry does, which is saying something.

"Just say what you want."

"Why won't you let me explain? Everything would make sense."

My hands started to shake.

"You want to explain why you broke my heart? I trusted you! I needed you! But you weren't there!" I yelled at him, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

I glared at him, "The beach. I'm not having this discussion with you here."

I walked out of my room, grabbing my bottle and flip flops. I jumped in my truck, and waited for him. Once he was in, I started to drive. The short drive was quiet and you could cut the tension with a knife. I pulled into the parking lot, looking for anyone who could witness our discussion.

I got out, not waiting for him. I made the hike up to the cliffs, only stumbling twice, and sat down on a driftwood log. He sat down beside me in silence.

After the accident, I was hurt in more ways than one. Jared was nineteen, and my brothers best friend, and he understood. He had lost his father at a young age. I actually remember going to his funeral. He was there or me. After I got better, I started to have feelings for Jared. Same with him. He asked me out on a date when I was fifteen, and we were together ever since. Until he broke me.

Jared made me feel alive again. A few days before he broke up with me, I discovered that I was pregnant. I never got to tell him, and to this day he still doesn't know. That was only ten months ago. By now, I would have my own baby.

"Will you let me explain?"

I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I had to. You would've got hurt. I wouldn't be able to control it. You would've ended up like Beck."

Rebecca had gotten attacked by a bear last year, and she now proudly wore a long scar on the left side of her face.

"Rebecca got attacked by a bear."

He shook his head, "No she didn't."

"Than what happened?"

He sighed, "You know the tribe stories? The ones where our ancestors turn into wolves to protect the tribe?"

I nodded. I had always loved going to bonfires. My favorite story was about the imprints. Where a wolf saw his mate and the wolf automatically unconditionally loves her.

"They're true. Sam, Paul, and I turn into wolves to protect the tribe."

I stare at him incredulously, "Are you insane!"

"Bella, please believe me. You need to know why I did it. Rebecca got too close to Sam when he was angry, and she got hurt. Sam will never be able to take that back."

"I'm leaving," I said while getting up. I wasn't going to sit here, being laid and laughed at.

"I can prove it."

I turned around, "Sure you can. And I can fly!"

"Please Bee. Let me show you."

I flinched when he used that name. He called me that when we were dating.

"You have two minutes."

He smiled, and looked at the forest and back at me.

"Stay there," he said before running off into the forest.

I sat on the log, when I heard rustling behind me. I turned around, only to see a rusty horse-sized wolf coming out of where Jared went in.

"Oh my God, Jared?"

The animal nodded its head, and came forward. He nudged me, and gave me a lick on the face.

"Eww Jared."

The wolf ran back and Jared came out a few seconds later. He came to me and took my ace in his hands.

"Now you see why I had to. Bella, I never stopped loving you. Not for a single moment. You will always be my beautiful Belle," he said before connecting our lips. I kissed him back, pulling him to me.

He released my lips, and pressed his forehead against mine. I finally broke, holding on to him, crying. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around waist. He lowered us on the log, holding me while I cry. I believed that Jared and I belonged together. He has seen me at my worst and best, and he helped me through the weakest point in my life. When their death anniversary came up last year, he told me that he was going to love me through it, only to break my heart three weeks later.

Once I was out of tears, he just held me while I sobbed tearlessly, whispering that he loves me forever. I suddenly realized that I had to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "Before all of this, I had found out something."

"What?"

"You know when I jumped off the cliff last June?"

He nodded, "Bee, what is it?"

"Three days before you broke up with me, I had found," I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I had found out that I was pregnant. I was going to tell you that night. I went to the clinic the day before, and they said that I was about four months. After everything, from all the stress, I miscarried. They said that even if I didn't, my body wasn't physically or emotionally strong enough to carry the baby full term. I jumped because I didn't want to live without anybody in my life that I loved enough."

After I was done with the past, I saw Jared silently crying.

"I'm so sorry Bee, it's my entire fault."

I shook my head, "No, it's not. Things like that happen. It was nobody's fault," I said while straddling him. I hugged him to me, and we both cried. We eventually got up and went to the house. We entered quietly as it was early morning. I looked at him.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Gladly."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him to my room. I quickly changed and we got into bed. I curled up into him, and he held e to his body.

"I love you Jared."

"I love you more Bee."

"Impossible."

That was the last thing that I remembered before I drifted off to sleep with the only person who I had to have to live.


End file.
